Las cosas se ponen mejor ya que nada es como antes
by bubbleblack
Summary: Nathaniel le es infiel a Cristali con Melody, Castiel su amigo de la infancia, sabe que las cosas volverán a ser las de antes e incluso mas interesantes, pero no se espera que Nathaniel tenga un truco bajo la manga. Lo se El titulo nada que ver con la historia... Pero pasen y lean! Actualizare cada miércoles, creo (?)
1. Chapter 1

**Olii? Ja Bueno de nuevo yo con un fic de Amor Sucre, si no saben de mi es por que no soy popular ._. xD eso que. Bueno en la historia habra cosas diferentes... Bueno ya verán x3  
**

**Bueno las parejas no las tengo muy bien definidas pero lo principal es CastielxOc y ammm bueno con el tiempo decidiré las parejas de los demás chicos... Decidí hacer a mi querido Nath un infiel y con un lado oscuro (?)- Les contare un poco, en el Fic Cristali (Protagonista) y Castiel son amigos de la infancia, Cristali tiene una personalidad similar a la de Castiel, aunque a veces de comporta de manera infantil, cuando empieza una relación con Nathaniel se distancia de Castiel y Lysandro.**

**Critali: Cabello largo y negro, ojos de color rojo, piel pálida, estatura 1.50, edad 17. (No es mucho, pero es lo principal xD)**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Infiel.**

Camine por los pasillos del Instituto con Rosalya a mi lado, me iba hablando de que la próxima semana seria su aniversario con Leigh y que irían a no se donde a celebrar. Yo solo iba a la sala de delegados a dejar unos papeles que el Profesor Farres me encargo.

-Sabes, cuando tu y Nath cumplan los 6 meses, deberían ir a celebrar aun lugar super romántico.- Me aconsejo, la mire con la ceja alzada y sonreí.

-Todavía faltan 3 semanas para eso.- Le dije ella me miro sonriente.

-Mejor aun! Pueden reservar una habitación en un hotel, llevar ropa interior sexy, y ya sabes...

-Tener sexo?.- Pregunte, ella me miro mal.

-Iba a decir hacer el amor pero bueno, tu no eres para nada romántica.- Se quejo, cierto no romántica, bueno tal vez un poco.

-Tengo que dejar esto en la sala de delegados, me vas a acompañar o vas a ir a molestar a Kentin con un cambio de look?.- Pregunte, ella inflo las mejillas.

-Voy contigo, ese niño militar me llamo extraña, dijo "Por que tanta la necesidad de cambiar el look de las personas ¿Acaso es un fetiche?".- Empece a reír ¡Vaya cosas que se le ocurrían a Kentin!, sentí un leve golpe en mi brazo.- No te rías!

-Lo siento, pero desde que Kentin volvió tiene cosas nuevas.- Le dije con una sonrisa, ella me miro con una mueca, llegamos enfrente de la sala de delegados y Rosalya abrió la puerta sin tocar

-Natha... - Se quedo plantada en frente de la puerta y yo detrás de ella ¿Por que no había terminado su frase? Mire por encima de su hombro y lo que vi me dejo en shock, Nathaniel, estaba tratando de ponerse la camisa y arreglarse el pantalón, Melody por su parte se acomodaba el sostén y bajaba su falda, ambos sonrojados y asustados por ser descubiertos.

-C-cris... Yo... .- Balbuceaba Nathaniel.

-Desde cuando?.- Pregunte, Rosalya no sabia que hacer, si irse o quedarse.

-1 mes.- Contesto la descarada de Melody, la mire mal y ella me sonrió cínica. Quería ir y golpearla pero Rosalya me tenia tomada del brazo.

-Yo... L-lo siento.- Me dijo Nathaniel ¿Que lo sentía? Ja! Debe de estar bromeando. Lleve una mano a mi rostro y sonreí.

-Vaya! Parece que esta vez Peggy se emocionara tanto, me pregunto que es lo que pondrá en la portada del periódico escolar.- Sonreí al ver las caras de Nathaniel y Melody, sentí la mirada de Rosalya.- También me pregunto si la directora los expulsara por las cosas indecentes que hicieron en el Instituto.

-N-no lo harías.- Oí como la voz de Melody, parecía tan asustada, me gire para irme.

-Me quieres probar?.- Pregunte para luego salir del lugar con Rosalya tras de mi, cuando llegamos al patio Rosalya me jalo del brazo.

-No lo vas ha hacer ¿Verdad?.- Me gire para verla y parecía preocupada.

-No lo se, ahora no tengo las cosas claras.- Conteste, ella suspiro.- Me podrías dejar sola?

-Pero...

-Por favor.- Ella asintió y se fue, suspire ¿Que mierda había pasado? Me adentre de nuevo en el instituto y sin pensarlo fui a la azotea, casi nadie iba e iba a ser fácil despejar mi mente y no cometer ninguna locura, me senté en el piso y observe el cielo azul, ninguna nube, cerré los ojos y me dispuse a sentir el solo sobre mi piel, oí la puerta abrirse y me alarme pero al escuchar las voces me relaje. Observe a Lysandro y Castiel, el primero mirándome preocupado y el segundo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Estas bien?.- Pregunto Lysandro sentándose enfrente de mi.

-Por que?.- Pregunte, sentí un nudo en la garganta.

-Ah... Bueno oímos que fuiste engañada por idiota, así que venimos a ¿Consolarte?.- Dijo como si nada Castiel, medio sonreí ante la idea de el consolando a una chica, definitivamente eso no iba para nada con él.

-Debo estar dañada o algo.- Susurre, baje la cabeza.

-Por que dices eso?.- Pregunto tranquilamente Lys.

-Fui engañada y lo primero que hice fue decir "Vaya! Parece que esta vez Peggy se emocionara tanto, me pregunto que es lo que pondrá en la portada del periódico escolar" en ves de pedir una explicación.

-Ja! Quiero ver eso en el periódico.- Se burlo Castiel.

-Castiel.- Dijo Lysandro en modo reprobatorio.

-Lo siento.- se disculpo levante la vista, vi a Lysandro y Castiel mirarme como si esperaran algo.

-Yo... No voy a llorar... Así que...- Sentí las lagrimas caer de mi ojos y llegar a mi mejillas y mandíbula, Lysandro me abrazo.

-Ya pasara.- Susurro, vi a Castiel quien se mantenía serio, le correspondí él abrazo a mi albino amigo y solloce mas fuerte, mi vista se hizo borrosa y vi a la mancha roja acercarse y acariciar mi cabeza.

Vaya que era un desastre, me sentía enojada y triste por la infidelidad pero aliviada por alguna razón, luego de un par de minutos me separe de Lysandro y limpie las pocas lagrimas de mi ojos.

-Ya cerraste el grifo?.- Pregunto Castiel lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados y le hice una agradable señal con mi dedo, se llevo la mano al pecho "ofendido" .

-Vaya parece que ya estas bien.- Dijo Lysandro con una sonrisa.

-Eres tan bueno Lys, por eso te amo~.- Dije con una sonrisa, Lysandro negó con una sonrisa.

-Y así volveremos a los viejos tiempos.- Musito mientras se levantaba y me extendía la mano, la tome y me levante. Castiel se cruzo de brazos y puso una mueca.

-También te amo a ti tomatito.- Le dije con una sonrisa burlona, él bufo.

-Ya claro.- Los tres bajamos y nos dirigimos al patio, platicamos de lo que nos había pasado en los últimos tres meses que no puede hablar mucho con ellos, Castiel había terminado con la mosquita muerta de su novia, no me agradaba mucho Debrah y me alegre al saber que se había ido a otro instituto, Castiel y Lysandro se presentarían por una semana en un bar, Lysndro cantando y Castiel en la guitarra, ambos parecían tan emocionados. Llego la hora de la salida y los tres fuimos a la cafetería que estaba en frente de el Instituto, Lysandro se fue diciendo que Leigh lo necesitaba para que le ayudara en la tienda de ropa, Castiel y yo nos quedamos un rato mas hablando.

-Parece que te alegro la noticia de que terminara con Debrah.- Lo mire con una sonrisa y me encogí de hombros.

-No era de mi agrado, la maldita una vez me llamo entrometida.- Castiel se carcajeo.

-Y no lo eres? Aparte, tu empezaste a salir con Nathaniel poco después de que yo saliera con debrah y sabias bien que el delegado no era de mi agrado.- Ladee la cabeza y sonreí.

-Solo Lysandro, Rosa y tu pueden decirme entrometida, los demás no.- Conteste a su pregunta.- Y Nath y yo salimos por que el me gustaba.

-Por que estamos hablando de nuestros ex's?.- Pregunto.

-Por que somos unos amargados solterones?.- Pregunte, el rió y yo con él. Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, después Castiel pago lo que habíamos tomado, caminamos hablando de temas que nos venían a la mente.

-Y demonio? Esta sano y fuerte?.-Pregunte mirando el cielo casi oscuro.

-Si ¿Quieres verlo? o ¿Tienes miedo de que tus padres te regañen por llegar tarde?.- Pregunto burlón, lo mire con la ceja alzada.

-Vamos a ver al cachorro.- Dije el sonrió amplia-mente, caminamos hasta su casa y al entrar una enorme mancha negra se abalanzo sobre mi, grite asustada al ver el enorme perro en e que se había convertido Demonio.

-Cachorro decías.- Me dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

-Demonio! Estas enorme, que te esta dando de comer tomate-kun.- Castiel puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ya vas a empezar?.- Pregunto mientras acariciaba la cabeza del perro.

-Te puedo preguntar algo?.- Pregunte mientras caminaba hacia la sala, Castiel se sentó en el sofá grande.

-Ya lo hiciste.- Lo mire con un puchero y el bufo.- Pregunta.

-No te sientes solo?.- El pareció pensarlo un momento.

-No, Demonio esta aquí, Lysandro de vez en cuando viene y al parecer estarás molestando desde mañana en mi casa.- Contesto con una sonrisa, cierto tal vez mi rutina seria de nuevo la de antes, de mi casa al instituto y del instituto a la casa de castiel después a la mía.

-Tal ves.- Dije pensativa, el me miro un momento.

-Siéntate.- Dijo, lo obedecí y me senté a su lado.

-Tu casa se ha vuelto aburrida, antes jugaba con Demonio, ahora tal vez ni quiera jugar ya que es un gigante.- Me queje el suspiro.

-Entonces... Quieres jugar como antes?.- Pegunto lo mire por un momento.

-No tengo nada que perder.- Susurre el sonrió triunfante y me beso.

* * *

**Les gusto? Espero que si. ¿Reviews?**

**Dudas, sugerencias etc,. Los acepto todas**

**Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**

**Bubble Black.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo yo!**

**Bueno antes que nada que bueno que les este gustando la historia y gracias por sus comentarios, no los esperaba tan pronto...**

**Por cierto en el capitulo anterior no lo dije o escribí... Abra Ooc y ammm... ¿Que mas? ... lo olvide. **

**~Cristali~ El que narre tendrá las cositas esas que ya olvide como se llaman ._. (?)**

_Flash Back._

**Disfrútenlo****!.**

* * *

**Nunca me gustaste.**

**~Castiel~**

Abrí los ojos perezosamente al sentir la luz del sol en mi rostro, sentí un peso en mi pecho y baje mi mirada para encontrarme con una maraña de hebras negras, sonreí al ver la cara dormida de Cris tenia los labios entreabiertos y dormía plácidamente sobre mi.

-Oye muévete me quiero levantar.- Le dije la moví un poco y abrió los ojos, me vio y se quito de encima de mi para volver a acostarse a un lado.- Eres una perezosa.

-Ca-llate... Es sábado... .- Su voz sonaba adormilada reí un poco, me levante y me puso unos pants que encontré tirados. Me senté en el borde de la cama y vi la figura de Cris, tenia mas curvas que antes y su cabello había crecido la mire por unos momentos mas y me levante, salí de la habitación yendo hacia la cocina. Prepare un desayuno sencillo, café y tostadas con mermelada (N/A: Que gran chef es Castiel :D).

-Oye no sale agua caliente.- Voltee a mirar a Cris, la cual tenia una camisa mía puesta.

-Báñate con agua fría.- Ella me miro con un puchero, la ignore y tome un sorbo de café.

-Eres malo...

-Si claro.- Ella se cruzo de brazos y me vio con los ojos entrecerrados.- No voy a caer, ya me se todos tus trucos.

-Ah... .- Hizo una mueca y pareció estar pensando algo, y seguía tranquilo tomando mi café.- No eres nada lindo con tu mejor amiga.

-Lo mejores amigos hacen lo que tu y yo hicimos anoche?.- Pregunte, ella se sonrojo un poco.

-Ehh... No lo se.- Contesto para volverse a ir escaleras arriba. Mire el lugar por donde se fue y suspire ¡Mierda!.

-Que problema.- Susurre, oí el timbre de la casa y fui a abrir.

-Es raro verte despierto.- Dijo Lysandro algo sorprendido, entro a mi casa y se sentó en el sofá mas cercano.

-Si claro, pasa.- Murmure el me miro con una sonrisa.- Por que viniste? Creí que teníamos el ensayo asta la tarde.

-Eh? No vine para ensayar.- Dijo sacando su celular y mostrándome un mensaje.

**_Volveré_**_** pronto! Espérenme con un gran pastel y fiesta.**_

_**Por fin los veré de nuevo, ojala no hayan cambiado.**_

-Eh?... Y que con eso?.- Pregunte confundido, el me miro con la ceja alzada.

-Mira de quien es.- Me apunto la pantalla "Viktor", me sorprendí un poco y luego fruncí el ceño.

-Y? Es Viktor deberías estar emocionado.- Le dije, el me miro con la ceja alzada.- Que?

-No vas a hacer algo?.- Pregunto, me cruce de brazos.

-Que se supone que haga?.

-No se... ¿Tratar de conquistar a Cris?.- Lo mire entre sorprendido y enfadado.

-No necesito eso.- Lysandro suspiro y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

-No me digas que ustedes volverán a tener sexo como antes, sin ninguna relación ni nada.- Lo mire y él a mi.- Así no la vas a conquistar Castiel.

-Me da igual, la espere antes ¿por que no hacerlo de nuevo?.

-Estamos hablando de Viktor y sabes que al le gusta Cris.- Me recordó, bufe y maldije a Lysandro.

-Y cuando vendrá Viktor?.- Pregunte molesto.

-Viktor vendrá!?.- Exclamo sorprendida Cris, tenia la ropa del día anterior y el cabello algo mojado.

-Oh! No esperaba verte aquí Cris.- Dijo Lysndro claramente mintiendo, se acerco a ella y beso su mejilla.

-Hola Lys!¿Me quieren explicar eso de que Viktor viene?.- Lysandro y yo nos miramos un momento.- Oigan vamos! También es mi amigo.

-Bueno solo mando un mensaje.- Dijo Lysandro mostrando le el mensaje a Cris, ella hizo un puchero.

-Que malo! A mi no me mando nada.- Se quejo, Lysandro la miro con una sonrisa.

-Tal vez quería sorprenderte.- Lo mire con la ceja alzada y bufe.

-No te alegra Castiel? Por fin vamos a verlo después de tanto tiempo!.- Exclamo feliz y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Eh... Umm si .- Conteste de mala gana, ella lo noto y hizo una ligera mueca.

-Oye aun no hacen las paces?.- Pregunto algo triste.

-No y ahora ambos salgan de mi casa si no quieren verme de mal humor.- Dije mientras los empujaba por la espalda a los dos hacia la puerta.

-No olvides que que hoy en la tarde...

-Si, si ahora fuera.- Los eche de mi casa a ambos y me fui a mi recamara a dormir de nuevo. Genial ahora tendría que estar soportando a Viktor, sus indirectas y su falsa sonrisa hacia mi.

Pensándolo bien todo esto empezó por que a ambos nos gustaba Cris y claro antes de enterarnos de que nos gustaba la misma chica nos llevábamos bien.

_Flash Back_

_Hace un dos._

_Estábamos__ en mi casa, Lysandro, Viktor y yo, los tres platicando de las chicas que nos gustaban y que tal iba la relación.  
_

_-Pues yo sigo igual! Tengo novia y aun así no olvido a la chica que realmente me gusta.- Se quejo Viktor con una mueca._

_-Pienso que salir con alguien para olvidar otra persona esta mal.- Comento Lysandro, Viktor hizo un puchero y se garro el brazo de Lysandro._

_-Estas diciendo que soy malo?.- Pregunto, Lysandro negó._

_-Estoy diciendo que esta mal.- Me reí un poco y Viktor me lanzo un cojín del sofá._

_-Tu como vas te has conseguido una novia Castiel?.- Me pregunto con una sonrisa, negué._

_-No, pero hay una chica que me gusta.- Dije, el exclamo un "Oh" y Lysandro me miro sorprendido._

_-Y quien es la desafortunada?.- Pregunto mi albino amigo._

_-Cristali.- Conteste, Lysandro medio sonrió y Viktor se me quedo viendo algo mal.-Que? Oye se que la quieres como tu hermana, pero te aseguro que voy enserio._

_El solo se levanto y se fue dando un portazo._

_-Dije algo malo?.- Pregunte, Lysandro se encogió de hombros._

_-Quien sabe.- Susurro, nos levantamos y fuimos hacia la entrada, ahí estaba Cris y Viktor platicando felizmente, la habíamos invitado a ver la película con nosotros pero por motivos no fue y prometí ir después de terminar lo que hacia. Ella estaba dándonos la espalda y en cuanto Viktor nos vio sonrió y la abrazo, al principio creí que lo hacia para darme celos, pero al día siguiente el había terminado con su novia y constantemente asechaba a Cris, la abrazaba, besaba su mejilla o frente y siempre trataba de excluirme._

_-Me gusta Cris y me da igual si eres su amigo de la infancia, voy a hacer lo posible por separarte de ella.- Sentencio Viktor un día después de clases._

_-Oh... Con que era eso, por eso últimamente has estado muy pegado a ella.- Susurre el me vio con los ojos entrecerrados._

_-Eres mi amigo y por eso ahora te lo estoy diciendo de frente, no pienso perder contra ti.- Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar._

_-Pues yo tampoco perderé contra ti.- Le grite él volteo y con su mano me apunto y hizo un "Bang", como si me hubiera disparado, sonrió de lado y se fue._

_Desde que dejamos claro eso, ambos empezamos a platicar mas y mas con Cris, siempre que teníamos la oportunidad no la llevábamos a solas para platicar con ella a gusto, cuando estábamos todos junto Viktor y yo no llevábamos "bien" pero siempre o matábamos con la mirada. Hubo una vez en la que me había quedado solo con Cris y aproveche para darle su primer beso, justo en ese momento habían llegado Viktor y Lysandro, viktor se lanzo sobre mi y empezamos a pelear, el resultado, ser expulsados por una semana. Cris pensaba que Viktor se abalanzo sobre mi por que el la veía como una hermana, vaya que ella era inocente o mas bien lenta para campar señales._

_Poco después de eso Viktor se fue a estudiar a Inglaterra, Cris se puso triste ya que yo y Viktor no habíamos hecho las pases._

_Fin Flash Back_

Sonreí, vaya que iba se genial, hace mucho que no me divertía, ya quiero ver la cara de Viktor cuando se entere de que Cris y yo hemos tenido mucho que ver.

**~Cristali~**

Después de que castiel nos echara a mi y Lysandro de su casa, ambos fuimos a la mía, mi madre adoraba a Lysandro y estuvo platicando con el mientras que mi papá tomaba café y escuchaba atentamente la platica, yo por mi lado fui a cambiarme la ropa, no iba a andar por ahí con la ropa del día anterior, me puse lo primero que encontré unos pantalones negros ajustados, una blusa azul de manga larga y unas zapatillas de color gris. Baje y vi como mi mamá seguía platicando alegremente con Lys.

-Mami, voy a salir con Lys, vengo mas tarde.- Dije, Lysandro se puso a mi lado.

-Pensé que Nathaniel era tu novio, pero que bien que ya te animaste a salir con este caballero.- Dijo sonriente mi madre, reí un poco.

-Mamá Lys es mi mejor amigo, no somos pareja.- Le dije ella exclamo un "Oh" y se disculpo.

-Y Nathaniel? Que paso con él?.- Pregunto, yo puse una mueca.

-Terminamos.- Conteste, mi padre suspiro aliviado y mi madre frunció el ceño.

-Por que?.- Mi padre puso una mano en el hombre de mi mamá.

-Vuelvan temprano y si te quedas de nuevo con Castiel avisa.- Dijo mi padre con una sonrisa, asentí.

-Claro, nos vemos en la tarde.

-Prometo traerla sana y salva.- Dijo Lysandro mi padre asintió, salimos de mi casa. Cuando estuvimos en el parque nos sentamos en una de las bancas.

-Oye... Tu sabes por que Viktor y Castiel pelearon? Me cuesta creer que no se volvieran a hablar, eran muy buenos amigos.- Lysandro saco su libreta y empezó a escribir.

-Ambos estaban enamorados de la misma chica.- Contesto, abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-Enserio?.- Pregunte, Lysandro se rió al ver mi expresión.- Waaa! Nunca me imagine eso.

-Cristali!.- Oí que gritaban mi nombre, maldije al reconocer la voz, vi a Nathaniel acercándose a nosotros.

-Que quieres?.- Pregunte cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, él me miro con la ceja alzada.

-Hablar.- Contesto secamente, dirigió su mirada a Lysandro.- Me la puedes prestar Lysandro?

-Lo siento, pero no.- Contesto Lysandro, Nathaniel bufo.

-Sin tu permiso como quiera me la llevare.- Dicho esto me tomo del brazo y me obligo a levantarme, Lysandro me tomo por el otro brazo.

-No me tientes Nathaniel, lo menos que quiero es pelear.- Amenazo mi albino amigo, Nathaniel lo miro mal.

-Por que no te vas a buscar tu libreta.- Lysandro lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados ¡Mierda!

-Voy a hablar con el Lys, estaremos cerca ¿Si?.- Lysandro me miro y luego a Nathaniel, me soltó.

-Te estaré esperando.- Asentí, Nathaniel sonrió de lado. Caminamos un poco mas lejos de Lysandro y nos detuvimos cerca de un árbol.

-Me puedes soltar el brazo? Me acabo de desinfectar ayer y en la mañana.- Él soltó un risilla.- Que esta gracioso?

-Solo pensaba que realmente estas rebelde hoy.- Lo mire con la ceja alzada.

-De que querías hablar?.- Pregunte recargándome en el árbol y cruzándome de brazos, él se acerco y puso una de sus mano a un lado de mi cabeza, contra el tronco del árbol.

-Quiero que olvides el pequeño incidente con Melody y volvamos.- Soltó, lo mire incrédula ¿Iba en serio?.

-Vete a la mierda, idiota.- Él negó con una sonrisa.

-Cris, Cris, Cris, no entiendes verdad amor, no te lo estoy proponiendo, te lo estoy ordenando.- Reí y lo empuje por el pecho.

-Tu no estas en posición de ordenarme nada Nath.- Tomo mi mano y la apretó levemente.

-Claro que si querida ¿Quien crees que ha estado cubriendo a Castiel en todas su estupideces?.- Pregunto con una sonrisa, abrí los ojos sorprendida.- ¿No crees que es raro que tu estúpido amigo no se haya metido en ningún problema?

-Tu... ¿Por que?.- Pregunte aun sorprendida, el suspiro y alzo una ceja.

-Sabia que un día descubrirías lo mio con Melody, así que idee un plan, yo salvaba a Castiel de todas sus metidas de pata y así volverías conmigo.- Lo mire con una sonrisa.

-Claro y crees que por salvar a Castiel yo volvería contigo, estas equivocado.- Él negó.

-Recuerdas lo que me contaste? "Si castiel tiene otro reporte de mala conducta sus padres lo llevaran con ellos y tal vez nunca volvería a Sweet Amoris".

Saque el aire de golpe y lo mire con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Así que ¿El lunes paso por ti?.- Pregunto triunfante, lo mire con una mueca y baje mi mirada.- Buena chica.

-Eres de lo peor.- Susurre, escuche una risa de su parte, tomo mi mentón y me obligo a mirarlo.

-Enserio?.- Se acerco y me beso levemente en los labios, se separo de mi.- Nos vemos hermosa.

Maldije al estúpido, tenia ganas de ir y golpearlo pero si lo hacia tal vez cumpliría su promesa de ir y diría todo, igual pasaba si se me ocurría decir algo de lo ocurrido en la sala de delegados.

-Mierda.- Masculle enojada.

-Que paso Cris?.- Pregunto Lysandro quien se venia acercando a mi, le sonreí.

-Volví con Nath.- La noticia lo sorprendí y me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.- Que?

-Por que?.- Pregunto yo suspire.

-Lo amo Lys.- Las palabras hicieron que me dieran nauseas, el me siguió viendo.- Bueno me tengo que ir,nos vemos luego.

Bese su mejilla y corrí a mi casa, cuando llegue mi madre se sorprendió ya que había llegado justo 20 minutos de salir "Me dolió el estomago" fue mi patética excusa.

¡Puto Nathaniel! Vaya que me iba vengar de él, algún día.

* * *

**Que tal...? Les gusto? Espero que sí.**

**Como abran visto cambie el summary y pienso cambiar el titulo (Si puedo o si me dan ganas xD) Como verán subí el cap en Lunes, lo termine el sábado y lo reedite ayer domingo, pensé en subirlo el miércoles pero me dije "Naaa lo subo de una vez" y eso fue por que termine el anime que estaba viendo si no lo hubiera subido hasta el mero miércoles xD.**

**Como ven la entrada del sexy Viktor? Nathaniel esta jodido x.x Muajajja (No odio a nathaniel ._.)**

**Hora de contestar su Reviews!**

**Mili477:** **Ja lo se juegos extraños que tienen xD y Gracias! Suerte para ti y que también cumplas todos tus sueños y metas.. Me alegra que te haya gustado!**

**Mislu: **** Me alegro de que te haya gustado *-***

**Siiory : **** No se que tipo de infancia hayan tenido esos dos para jugar esas cosas (?) jeje.****  
**

**EphemeryMoments: **** Aquí esta la continuación... Y no se por que solo subía un cap... Tal vez por que mi mente solo dio para eso x3.**

**Kuroi-no-hane: **** Waa tu de nuevo xD gracias por leer! Si yo también reí al imaginarme la cara de esos dos estaba algo así " Veamos... ajajjajaja en tu cara Nath y Melody jajajjaja!" No se que rayos pasa con migo ._.U. Y en cuanto al nombre, mi primita se llama así y como no sabia que nombre poner me dije "Me gusta Cristali... Lo siento primita pero usare tu nombre toma te pago con un chocolate lamido y mordido :D" me golpeo con el chocolate en la cara y huyo (?)**

**BajateDeLaNuve: ****Gracias por leer y me alegra de que te guste, me alegra que digas que mi historia tiene potencial... T.T**

**Gracias por leer! Me alegre ver que al día siguiente de que subí la historia ya tenia Reviews! Y eso significa que les gusto la historia con solo un cap T.T me alegra! Disculpen los errores de ortografía pero el word no me marca si esta bien o mal escrito... Y amm etto, sigo sin recordar lo que iba a decir... Bueno me voy a invernar! (Hace mucho frió u.u)**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**

**Dudas, sugerencias, quejas etc, etc,.**

**Bubble Black *-***


End file.
